This invention relates to an improved upright vacuum cleaner, including means for quickly dislodging debris in a clogged air passageway.
Due to the inherent nature of the ducts and passageways in a vacuum cleaner and the material carried through the ducts by the movement of air, there is a propensity for this material to collect, forming a clogged condition. This condition restricts the passage of air, thereby reducing the efficiency of the machine and in some instances cutting off the flow of air completely.
Heretofore, any clogged condition in the ductwork was corrected or attempted to be corrected by the operator through various makeshift means available in a household, such as prodding the clog with a wire coat hanger which has been cut and straightened for insertion into the ductwork. Failing this, a serviceman was called in to correct the problem.
In some vacuum cleaners, an access is located adjacent the areas considered the most likely to become clogged, and when the condition occurs, the access is removed and a prod or other suitable device inserted through the opening to dislodge the restricting material. Obviously, only a limited area can be reached by this method.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an upright vacuum cleaner having a system of ductwork that is quickly and easily accessible for cleaning. It is further an object to provide the suitable cleaning instrument or prod with the upright vacuum cleaner conveniently stored as part of the cleaner.